Entre oro y plata
by Azturial
Summary: Por que nunca había diferenciado entre el placer del corazón y el placer de los sentidos. Tabla Sentidos de Retos a la Carta. Draco/Hermione. Serie de viñetas independientes. Sentido 10: Sexto Sentido. FINAL
1. Sentido Común

**Disclaimer.- **Los personajes son de JK Rowling. La tabla es de Retos a la Carta en Live Journal.

* * *

**Tabla Sentidos**

**Capitulo 1**

**Sentido Común**

Un día, H. Greele dijo una frase que muchos consideran como cierta: -"_El sentido común es el menos común de los sentidos"-. _Pues bien, Hermione Granger estaba en completo desacuerdo con ella. Según su infranqueable lógica, el _sentido común_ es lo que rige a todo ser humano.

Según ella, el _sentido común_ existe en cada acción del día, en cada pensamiento razonado. Claro, algunas personas no razonan. Ella estaba de acuerdo con eso también. Pero las personas que no razonan, no tenían derecho a llamarse personas. Su lógica era definitiva y estaba completamente orgullosa de ella.

¿Han notado que he dicho _estaba_?

* * *

Sus manos la recorrían entera mientras ella luchaba para no dejar escapar el gemido que sus caricias le provocaban. Se aferraba al cabello rubio platino como si le fuera la vida en ello, y cerraba los ojos ante la imperiosa necesidad de tenerlo más cerca, a pesar de que lo tenía tan cerca de ella que hubiera podido contar los poros de su piel si hubiera querido.

Pero no quería. No quería distraerse de la gama de sensaciones que sus manos expertas le estaban haciendo sentir. No quería dejar de sentir sus dedos fríos por su piel dorada. No quería dejar de escuchar sus propios jadeos a pesar de que todo eso estuviera mal, a pesar de que fuera incorrecto.

Por que definitivamente eso no era correcto. Hacer lo que ellos dos hacían en el más oscuro de los pasillos de la biblioteca no podía, de ningún modo, ser correcto. Pero específicamente ser ellos dos los que lo hacían era lo que le remordería la conciencia después de que todo acabara, cuando recobrara la razón y sus pensamientos no estuvieran borrosos por el placer.

Pero por ahora, mientras sentía el aliento de Draco Malfoy en su cuello olvidando toda racionalidad, mientras acariciaba el cabello sedoso de su enemigo sin querer sentir otra cosa durante mucho tiempo... mientras estuviera cerca de él, el _sentido común_ podía irse a la mierda.

* * *

_Hola! Sip, yo, aquí, reportandome! Una amiga me incitó a hacer un capi medio pervertidón de Hermione y Draco, pero no un lemmon hecho y derecho. Y mientras me paseaba por algunas páginas de FanFics, me metí a retos a la Carta y me enamoré de las tablas ^w^ Así que ahora vengo con más desvaríos. _

_Escogí la tabla de Sentidos por que abre muchas posibilidades. Si alguien la conoce, verá que no voy en orden, pues empecé con el último sentido. Serán viñetas sin ningún orden cronológico, relación entre sí o algo similar. Así que no esperen mucha coherencia. Bueno, espero que les guste y me encantaría que dejen review ^w^_

_Ja ne! _


	2. Sentido de la Vista

**Disclaimer.- **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling, y la tabla es de Retos a la Carta, en LJ.

* * *

**Tabla Sentidos**

**Capitulo 2**

**Sentido de la Vista**

Hermione humedeció sus labios con nerviosismo cuando escuchó el barullo que provenía de la entrada del aula. Observó como el cabello rubio de Malfoy se movía hasta quedar en la mesa frente a ella. Una melena negra estaba recargada cómodamente en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, acariciando con ternura su brazo y sonriendo con felicidad y picardía perfectamente mezcladas.

Inconscientemente, cuando su _vista_ alcanzó esa escena, alisó su falda negra con las manos y su mandíbula se tensó de forma dolorosa. Dejó escapar un poco el aire que guardaba celosamente en sus pulmones y sus piernas se movieron impacientes. Después de unos minutos sin relajar sus hombros, la mirada de Malfoy se encontró con la suya.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara, Granger?- Le dijo en un susurro, barriéndola con la mirada y mostrando el palpable odio que sentía hacia la castaña. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en la cara del chico, regalándole una mueca de indiferencia que había ganado con la experiencia.

Giró la cabeza sin contestarle, sintiendo en su pecho la angustia y vergüenza que se había acumulado. Bajó la _vista_ hacia el suelo en cuanto notó que el rubio regresaba a su posición inicial. El aire abandonó sus pulmones y terminó siendo un triste suspiro.

Alzó su brazo y tomó sin mucha delicadeza el pequeño tocado que mantenía sujetado su indomable cabello. Lo tiró si pensarlo al piso y lo pateó hacia cualquier lugar. Cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y recargó su cabeza en ellas, sintiendo las punzadas en los oídos que precedían a un fuerte dolor de cabeza, repitiendo la imagen de esos ojos grises viéndola con desprecio y asco.

Él no sabía que se había puesto ese tocado verde y plata para él, no debía saberlo y estaba segura de que nunca lo sabría. No sabría que había contado los días para que llegara el 5 de junio, ni que había puesto especial cuidado esa mañana en su aspecto.

Y por supuesto, nunca sabría que -mientras su _vista_ observaba entre los mechones de su cabello como Pansy Parkinson lo besaba con delicadeza y sonreía con la suficiencia de una reina- habría dado todo por que él reparara en ella.

Aunque fuera… solo una vez.

* * *

_Hola! Sip, yo reportandome! Muchas gracias por esos tres reviews (**Lucero08, Heitt, FatiPotter) **y a todos los que pusieron a esta historia en sus alertas y favoritos. _

_Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, así que Ja ne!_

_PD.- Soy adicta a los reviews!!! (Indirecta... ¬w¬)_


	3. Sentido de la Moda

**Disclaimer.-** La tabla es de Retos a la Carta y los personajes son de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Tabla Sentidos**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sentido de la moda**

Draco Malfoy se enorgullecía de muchas cosas. Su linaje, su apellido, su casa, sus creencias y, sobre todo, su elegancia, porte e inconfundible _sentido de la moda_. Cada una de sus ropas, perfumes y utensilios personales apestaba a dinero. Si no era caro, simplemente no merecía que él lo usara.

Sin embargo, también había muchas cosas que le disgustaban. Demasiadas como para nombrarlas aquí. Sin embargo, él las podía resumir en dos palabras: **Hermione Granger**. Su cerebro no concebía que hubiera alguien que pudiera englobar todas las cosas que detestaba, pero ahí estaba ella, demostrándole siempre lo contrario.

Si, la detestaba. La detestaba con todas sus fuerzas. Odiaba su cabello enmarañado, odiaba la sangre inmunda que corría por sus venas. Odiaba la forma en que agitaba la mano para responder incluso antes de que el profesor terminara la pregunta. Odiaba esas orbes miel llenas de paz y tranquilidad, de inocencia y pureza. Le enfermaba ver como acomodaba siempre con inquebrantable orden su espacio personal, siempre tan recto y cuadrado. Se le hacía vomitiva la forma en que observaba con adoración a la comadreja y con afecto eterno al cara rajada. Incluso le enfermaba la forma en que se vestía.

Era la única persona capaz de usar la blusa cerrada hasta el último botón incluso en verano. Su _sentido de la moda _estaba completamente erróneo. Esa capa negra que siempre lucía sobre sus hombros, esa falda que escondía sus piernas, esas calcetas blancas relucientes en sus pantorrillas. La odiaba, completamente.

Y la odiaba incluso todavía más por que no podía dejar de pensar lo que habría debajo de semejante insulto a su buen gusto.

* * *

Acariciaba su piel tersa con reverencia, como nunca lo había hecho con ninguna otra. La cara de Granger estaba tapada por su indomable cabello, que se desparramaba por su almohada de pluma de ganso.

No quería pensar en la forma en la que habían llegado hasta ese punto. Muy complicado y efímero, y lo distraía de observar el suave movimientos de sus hombros conforme respiraba. Recorrió con la vista su espalda, hasta el lugar donde la sábana le impedía mirar y sonrió con sarcasmo.

La naturaleza no se equivocaba. Recordaba con una media sonrisa el cuerpo de un suave color dorado que había descubierto la noche anterior. El _sentido de la moda_ de Granger podía ser un desastre, pero había descubierto que en lugar de la más fina túnica de seda cubriendo sus hombros, prefería ver esas pequeñas pecas adornando su piel dorada.

Y nunca se cansaría de ello.

* * *

_Konnichiwa! *Observa con incredulidad la página de reviews* No lo creo, a pesar de que lo estoy viendo. 8 reviews en un capi tan pequeño? Los veía llegar y chillaba de alegría! Muchas gracias!_

_Mención especial.- **lucero08, aiskel, hp-black, Mad Aristocrat, Heitt, beautifly92, FatyPotter, Heich-Ess**_

_*Waaa...* Espero que les guste también este capi. Sentido de la moda, eh? Una cosa en la que estos dos son completamente opuestos... bueno, en mi retorcida imaginación XD._

_Ok, ok... voy a ir con otra cosa. Normalmente no hago publicidad de páginas, ni mucho menos, pero creo que éste se merece un pedacito de mi capi. **Hay una chica, Anita Wax. Tal vez la conozcan, tal vez no, pero el chiste es que esta lindisima personita ha comenzado con un proyecto bastante interesante y que seguramente a todas nosotras, las amantes del Fanfiction nos encantará. Se trata de un proyecto llamado Fandicion. En este proyecto, se intentará llevar fics al audio, como... un audiodrama. En estos momentos esta solo en versión Beta, y planea comenzar con un solo fic, que el publico escogerá.**_

_**Me siento muy orgullosa (y apenada de decirselos, ya que vamos en ello) de que mi fic "10 reglas para ser un Malfoy" Haya sido seleccionado como uno de los tres fics de entre los cuales, llevando a cabo una votación entre el publico, se escogerá el que será el primero de este proyecto.**_

_Bueno, todo este rollo era para decirles que, si les interesó la idea del Fandicion, pasen por el blog de Anita Wax. Es fandicion (punto) blogspot (punto) com _

_Espero que les guste esta idea como a mí y se pasen unos minutitos por allá._

_Ok, ya después de esta noticia *Elizabeth esta muy, MUY sonrojada* les agradezco los reviews y les diré que gracias a ellos, me estoy planteando empezar a actualizar cada tres o cuatro días, si no es que antes. Espero que me convenzan *XD*._

_Nos vemos! (Perdón, creo que las notas son más largas que el capi en sí)_


	4. Sentido del Olfato

**Disclaimer.- **La tabla es de Retos a la Carta en LJ y los personajes (y en este caso algunos dialogos) son de J.K Rowling.

* * *

**Tabla sentidos**

**Capítulo 4**

**Sentido del Olfato**

-…ción multijugos, señor.- La voz suave y emocionada de la chica detrás de él le taladró los oídos. _"Maldita Sabelotodo." _Gruñó en su mente.

Escuchó los grititos de satisfacción de Slughorn y la nueva pregunta que hacía.

-Y ahora, ésta de aquí.- Señaló una poción nacarada, que soltaba un aroma que inevitablemente le parecía el más delicioso y seductivo que hubiera olido en toda su vida. Su _sentido del olfato_ se agudizó, diferenciando inconscientemente los olores que lo conformaban.- ¿Sí, querida?

Dejó de prestar atención a la conversación entre la Sangre Sucia y el fofo profesor, concentrándose solo en distinguir los aromas que le hacían crear un nudo en la garganta.

Olía… olía a las gardenias que tenía su madre en el jardín trasero de Malfoy Hall, olía al tabaco que fumaba su padre cuando estaban todos juntos en casa, olía a las suaves sábanas de seda sobre las que disfrutaba dormir cuando era pequeño.

Frunció el seño cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los olores estaban relacionados con su familia y su hogar. Pero también había algo que no reconocía. Era… ¿coco y vainilla? En fin, no era importante.

Escuchó sin mucha atención una nueva frase de Slughorn y frunció más el seño al darse cuenta que seguía hablando con Granger.

-No, me parece que no, señor. Yo soy hija de muggles.- Ante esta afirmación, le susurró a Nott un comentario insidioso en el oído, causando una pequeña risa de ambos.

Escuchó como Slughorn se dirigía hacia Potty con expresión radiante. Ese tipo comenzaba a colmar su paciencia con su estúpida sonrisa y su afabilidad, especialmente por que no iban dirigidos a él.

Miró de reojo a la Sangre Sucia. Ella giró un poco y sacudió su cabello por la emoción cuando el profesor le dio veinte puntos a Gryffindor por su causa.

Y sucedió.

Sus fosas nasales se vieron invadidas por un ataque sin compasión de aquél perfume, que estrujó su _sentido del olfato_ cual veneno.

**Coco y vainilla.**

"_Mierda…" _Fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese instante.

* * *

_Konnichiwa! Je, ya ven? no me tardé nada. En fin... recuerdan esa escena en la que estan hablando sobre el amotenia y que cuando Slughorn le da puntos a Hermione, JK describe que -"MAlfoy puso la misma cara que aquella vez en la que Hermione le pegó un puñetazo"-? Pues bien... seguramente la mayoría pensamos que era por los puntos... pero aquí les traigo una historia alterativa del por que de esa expresión. XD_

_Yo y mis locuras... La verdad es que me gustó la última frase. ^w^ _

_Bueno... muhas gracias por sus reviews! **Yune-o, aiskel, Edna Black, hp-black, alastor82, lucero08, beautifly92, FatiPotter. **Me da gusto que les gusten mis viñetas, a pesar de que son muy cortitas y también me alegra que les haya interesado en proyecto de Anita Wax, que en lo personal me gustó mucho por su originalidad._

_Buehhh... nos vemos el... DIA DE NAVIDAD!! Sip, **hp-black** me convenció para hacer una viñeta sobre Navidad ^0^ Espero que les guste, trabajo en ella, trabajo en ella..._

_Nos vemos! (Y... saben que me encantan sus reviews ^0^)_


	5. Sentido del Gusto

**Disclaimer.- **La tabla es de Retos a la Carta y los personajes, elfos y demás son de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Tabla Sentidos**

**Capítulo 5**

**Sentido del Gusto**

- Y tienen derecho a un salario digno y a condiciones de trabajo justas.- La voz potente de Hermione se escuchaba por toda la cocina, mientras los elfos domésticos que trabajaban sin cesar para tener lista la cena de Navidad de esa noche la miraban con miedo y un poco de enojo.

Hermione los miró con compasión, y sacó de una bolsa negra pequeños tejidos casi amorfos. En cuanto hizo ademán de entregarlos, una carcajada rompió el silencio que se había creado.

La chica volteó con furia al reconocer la voz que hablaba en ese momento.

- ¿De verdad crees que puedes hacer algo por ellos?- El chico de ojos grises que la miraba fijamente con el amago de una sonrisa burlesca en la boca estaba sentado sobre una mesa en un posición de revista.

- No solo lo creo, Malfoy. Estoy plenamente convencida.- Contestó la castaña, acercándose furibunda hacia él.

- Estúpida…- Murmuró Malfoy, antes de tomar una pieza del chocolate más fino de las cocinas y morder un trocito. Su _sentido del gusto _se deleitó con el chocolate casi tanto como su mente con la furia de la chica.- A ellos les encanta servir. ¿Por qué habrían de dejar de hacerlo?

- ¡Eso es por que nunca han sabido de nada mejor!- La voz de Hermione se elevó unas cuantas octavas, mientras se acercaba todavía más al chico, con claras intenciones homicidas. Draco, consciente de eso, bajó de la mesa con un movimiento felino y elegante y se acercó a ella con las mismas intenciones.

Cuando lo notaron, ya estaban a cinco centímetros y sus alientos se confundían en uno solo. Entonces, una voz chillona, que Hermione reconoció como la de Dobby, soltó:

- ¡Muérdago!

Instantáneamente, ambos miraron hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos, notando el pequeño e inocente ramillete que pendía sobre ellos. Ambos trataron de alejarse, pero una sutil fuerza los mantenía juntos, y sospechaban que no los dejaría moverse hasta que…

A ambos les daban nauseas de solo pensarlo.

- Maldita sea…- Murmuró Draco. Miró hacia todas partes, buscando una solución, pero no había modo. La única forma de salir de ahí era… _eso._

Ambos se movieron durante unos minutos tratando en vano de alejarse. Durante otro tanto tiempo agitaron las varitas y conjuraron hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero el muérdago seguía ahí, impasible e indiferente a la desesperación de sus víctimas.

Malfoy dio un bufido de exasperación que hizo revolotear un poco el cabello de Hermione, la cual cerró los ojos y frunció el seño al sentir el aliento tibio del chico en su cara. El rubio miró hacia arriba, hacia los elfos y hacia ella después de unos segundos. Su mirada analítica le hizo contener un escalofrío a la joven leona, que seguía con temor el recorrido de sus ojos grises hasta que notó como se posaban en cierto punto clave de su faz.

Hermione se quedó sin habla. Su respiración era agitada y el aire lo sentía pesado. Miró las dos orbes plata de Malfoy en instintivamente trató de alejarse. En sus ojos se leía determinación y furia, y le asustó lo que esa determinación implicaba.

Pero cuando las manos del ojigris se plantaron en sus mejillas y sus labios chocaron contra los suyos, su cuerpo reaccionó solo, sin tomar en cuenta la poca lógica que tenía en esos momentos. Instintivamente y muy a su pesar, sus labios encontraron el hueco perfecto, ladeando un poco la cabeza y encajando en su boca como las dos piezas de un engrane.

Pero en el momento en que sintió sus labios moverse con más delicadeza y llenarla de impulsos eléctricos de pies a cabeza, el mundo se le antojó un sueño y tuvo que aferrarse a la camisa de él para no caerse.

Malfoy profundizó el beso inconscientemente, mientras sus papilas gustativas se maravillaban con ese nuevo sabor hasta ahora desconocido. Sabía diferente, exótico… sabía a _ella._ Podía sentir los labios de Granger moverse al mismo compás que los suyos, tal vez ligeramente más lento.

Había probado muchas cosas en su vida. Desde la pasta más deliciosa en Italia hasta el más exclusivo sushi de Japón. Y supo que nunca había probado algo más adictivo en toda su vida. Y también supo que podría probar esos labios todos los días y no se hartaría. A pesar de que fueran los _ella._

Sin importarle el espectáculo que estaban dando a los elfos de las cocinas, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire, Hermione recargó su frente en la barbilla del rubio, sin dejar de sujetar con fuerza la camisa del uniforme de Slytherin. Cerraba los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, con los labios rojos, hinchados y húmedos, sintiendo las manos de él sosteniendo su cintura con fuerza, esforzándose por grabar ese momento en lo más profundo de su memoria. Por que ese momento, era _mágico._

- ¿Crees que alguno quiera ser mi esclavo personal?

Y al diablo con el momento mágico.

* * *

_Hola! Bueno, aquí esta mi viñeta de Navidad! Y con beso debajo del muérdago, como lo pidieron, eh? Ja, me encanta la falta de tacto de Draco... me hace reír bastante. En fin, lo que fue una pelea verbal por los derechos de los elfos domésticos se convirtió en un beso que a ambos les supo a gloria... pero Draco tenía que salir con sus comentarios inteligentes._

_Pasando a otra cosa... **¡¡¡Feliz Navidad!!! **Sé que Navidad es hasta mañana y todo eso, pero hoy es la cena de Nochebuena y mañana no tendré tiempo ni para respirar, así que escogí el día de hoy para publicar._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews! **Alastor82, lucero08, Heitt, FatyPotter, beautifly92, Yune-o, hp-black **y **Aby Potter Malfoy.** Espero que les haya gustado y espero que se apiaden de este pobre intento de escritora y le den su regalo de Navidad en un review ^0^_

_Bueno, nos vemos (pronto, espero)_


	6. Sentido del Oído

**Disclaimer.- **La tabla es de Retos a la Carta y los personajes de JK

* * *

**Tabla Sentidos**

**Capítulo 4**

**Sentido del Oído**

Estaba furiosa. Su cuerpo temblaba y las lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos mieles, rojos e hinchados. La escena que había visto era repulsiva, y la cara de burla de Brown aún se repetía en su mente, humillándola un poquito más.

Corría por los pasillos sin detenerse ante las miradas confundidas de los otros estudiantes, que veían a la Prefecta de Gryffindor con la cara desencajada y esquivándolos a todos con habilidad inusitada.

Se detuvo solo hasta que estuvo en un pasillo desierto, que reconoció como el sexto piso por el cuadro frente al que estaba parada. Se recargó en la pared y resbaló por ella, sintiendo las leves convulsiones de su cuerpo y llorando silenciosamente.

De repente, su _oído_ captó una tenue voz que salía por una puerta entre abierta que había a su derecha. El tono bajo y lastimero que tenía la voz le hizo detener sus sollozos y poner atención al sonido.

"_Matará…" "Familia…" "Miedo…". _Cansada de oír solo palabras sueltas e inconexas, la castaña se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta y se asomó con cuidado por ella. Lo que vio, la hizo entornar los ojos y secar los rastros de lágrimas que quedaban en sus pestañas, para estar segura de que no lo estaba confundiendo.

Ahí, sentado frente al fantasma de cierta chica de gafas grandes y poco agraciada, sujetando su cabeza rubia con desesperación casi palpable y con finas líneas de humedad en sus pálidas y enfermizas mejillas, se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

La imagen la impactó como si hubiera chocado contra una pared de concreto. _¿Qué rayos hacía Draco Malfoy lamentándose frente a Myrtle la Llorona y con signos inequívocos de que había llorado?_

Despejó su cabeza y agudizó su _sentido del oído_ para escuchar lo que decía. Su conciencia la molestó un poco. Lo que hacía era espiar, y no era uno de sus hobbies favoritos. Pero la curiosidad era más grande.

-Va a matarme si no lo hago rápido. Bien, que importa! Al fin…- La voz se detuvo. Sonaba entrecortada y con poco aire.- Madre… ¡No! ¡¿Cómo lo hago?!

La desesperación de Malfoy tocó hondo en la mente de la castaña. No sonaba como el Slytherin de siempre, presumido y déspota; sonaba como un niño jugando a ser grande, reclamando responsabilidades demasiado complejas para él.

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver al chico levantarse y mirar a la fantasma que hasta ese momento había permanecido muda, incapaz de decir nada reconfortante y coherente.

-Bien… ya sé que haré. Esta vez si funcionará. Tiene qué funcionar.- La voz triunfante del principio tambaleó un poco en la última frase, como si estuviera sopesando las posibilidades de fallo y sus posibles consecuencias.

Sorpresivamente para Hermione, Myrtle solo sonrió y puso su mano color perla sobre el hombro del joven. La chica castaña sonrió un poco al ver como él secaba sus pálidas mejillas con brusquedad y desarrugaba su ropa con movimientos elegantes pero secos.

Y sintió una feroz ansiedad por poder ser ella la que tuviera la mano en su hombro.

-Yo sé que lo lograrás.- Canturreó Myrtle, rompiendo el silencio del baño.

Malfoy dio un par de pasos y se acercó a la puerta lentamente, mientras Hermione se levantaba del piso. La posición de la castaña era casual cuando el Slytherin salió del baño con la ropa y la faz perfectamente arregladas, como si hacía pocos minutos no hubiera estado lamentándose en su desesperación.

-¿Qué miras, Granger?- Su voz aterciopelada no llevaba rastro de temblor u otro tono que lo delatara. Hermione lo miró con fingida indiferencia.

-Ten por seguro que no a ti, Malfoy.- Y caminó hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo, mientras el chico giraba hacia el otro lado.

Ninguno de los dos sabría jamás por qué esa ligera sonrisa en sus bocas cuando doblaron sus respectivas esquinas.

Pero no se quebraron la cabeza pensándolo. Había cosas _más importantes_ que hacer con su tiempo.

* * *

_Hola! Waa! no saben cuanto alegraron mi Navidad con sus reviews. Gracias especiales a: **Edna Black, alastor82, beautifly92, Sealiah, Aby Potter Malfoy, Yune-o, hp-black, aiskel, FatiPotter (Muy gracioso tu review ^0^) y Lucero08.** Me encantaron sus regalos de navidad *0* Muchas gracias!_

_Ok... recuerdan cuando Harry encontró a Draco en el baño y todo eso? Bueno, pues me ha parecido perfecta esta escena para el sentido del oído. Por cierto, esta ambientada justo después de la "pelea" de Ron y Hermione, con los famosos pájaros asesinos._

_Otra cosa, me voy a ir de viaje a mi ciudad anterior por vacaciones y no sé si tenga Internet en unos días, así que trataré de escribir mucho y publicar lo más rápido posible, tal vez el domingo o el lunes. Gomen!_

_Gracias por su comprención y felices vacaciones a ustedes también!_

_Nos vemos!_


	7. Sentido del Tacto

**Disclaimer.- **La tabla es de Live Journnal y los personajes de JK Rowling.

**Recomendación Musical.- **You - SwitchFoot (http:// www. youtube. com/ watch?v=EDadO8xKBEQ&feature=related) Si quieren la letra y la traducción, esta en mi livejournal: (http:// elimalfoy. livejournal. com/)

* * *

**Tabla Sentidos**

**Capítulo 6**

**Sentido del Tacto**

La aferraba con fuerza, como si temiera que de un momento a otro ella desapareciera en el aire. Y, en cierta forma, así lo hacía. Siempre desaparecía cuando él bajaba la guardia y era vencido por el sueño. Y se iba sin avisar, sin hacer ruido.

Al principio le era indiferente. Al principio era como todas las chicas que pasaban por su cama. Al principio nunca se imaginó que terminaría por dolerle que desapareciera.

Pero ahora no era como al principio. Por eso la estrujaba contra él, queriendo fundirse en ella de una vez. La tocaba de forma ruda, sin ninguna delicadeza, con ansias. La tocaba y sus manos cosquilleaban cuando no la sentían.

Por que la necesitaba. Por que _la quería._

¡Y como el diablo que la quería! Tal vez no lo dijera, tal vez no lo reconociera más que a sí mismo, pero _la quería_. Pero esas palabras nunca saldrían de su boca. Era suficiente castigo saberlo él mismo como para que los demás lo supieran. Especialmente _ella._

Por que él era Draco Malfoy, y ella era Hermione Granger. Por que ella siempre ponía un "_Pero…"_. Por que siempre había un _"Harry y Ron…". _Por que él era orgulloso y nunca le hablaría con palabras suaves, mucho menos le rogaría que se quedara.

A pesar de que su cuerpo cosquilleara por la necesidad cuando no la tocaba. A pesar de que su _sentido del tacto_ estuviera adormecido hasta que se volvieran a sentir cerca. A pesar de que _la quisiera_.

Pero ella nunca lo sabría. Por que él era un Slytherin y ella una Gryffindor. Por que por sus venas corría sangre opuesta. Por que él sería un mortífago y ella pertenecería a la Orden del Fénix. Porque eran diferentes y lo sabían. Por que el futuro ya estaba escrito.

Y él seguiría siendo el mismo cabrón que había sido hasta entonces, y seguiría despreciando a los Sangre Sucia, seguiría con su elitismo y con su desprecio a todos y a todo. Y no haría nada por cambiar. Y ella lo entendería después de un tiempo. Y entonces desaparecería de verdad.

Y Draco sabía que cuando lo hiciera, sería para siempre.

Y al pensar eso la juntó más a su cuerpo. Le clavó las uñas y mordió su cuello. Por que tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de que llegara ese día, tenía miedo de ya no sentir su piel tibia bajo sus dedos fríos.

Tenía miedo de _perderla_.

Pero eso… eso era _su_ _secreto_. Y nunca saldría de sus labios.

* * *

_Hola! Si, sé que actualicé ayer y dije que no iba a actualizar hasta algunos días después, pero mi viaje se retrasó un día, así que me voy mañana. Y se me vino la inspiración después de ver la película de **Un paseo para recordar** y de escuchar su soundtrack, en el que se incluye la canción que recomendé, así que me puse a escribir y como no voy a actuaalizar hasta dentro de unos días, pues mejor ahora que nunca. _

_Les recomiendo mucho, mucho la película. Si quieren verla online, en mi Livejournal está el link y la letra de la canción, asi como el link para descargar el ST. Si no entran desde aquí, el link esta en mi profile._

_Muchas gracias a **FatyPotter (Me encantan tus reviews, son tan graciosos!) **y **hp-black (No hubo beso, pero... espero que te guste)** por sus reviews. _

_Otra cosa, solo quedan 3 capitulos de esta tabla, y quiero saber si me arriesgo con otra -incluso puede que más larga- o de plano dejo las tablas por la paz._

_Muchas gracias, felices vacaciones y espero sus reviews (XD Soy sútil, verdad?)_


	8. Sentido de la Orientación

**Disclaimer.- **JK Rowling se lleva todo el dinero por sus personajes y yo solo tomo a estos dos prestados un ratito. La tabla es de Retos a la Carta en LJ.

**Dedicatoria.- **A _**FatiPotter**_ por que me hace reír y alegra mi día (Y por que escribí mal su Nick en el chapter anterior -__-U [Y por que fundaremos el club de fans de Draqui-Poooh!])

* * *

**Tabla Sentidos**

**Capítulo 8**

**Sentido de la orientación**

-¿Podrías dejar de quejarte y me dejas concentrar?- La voz de la castaña sonaba seca y enojada.

-No estas en condiciones para reclamarme nada, Granger.- Le espetó Malfoy.- Por si no lo has notado, estamos perdidos y es tu culpa.

-¡No, no lo es!- Respondió ella, volteándole la cara.- Solo estábamos haciendo la ronda.

-¡Claro que lo es!- Rebatió el rubio con el entrecejo fruncido.- ¡Te dije que era hacia la derecha cuando pasamos la entrada a mi sala común!

-Desconfío de tu _sentido de la orientación_.- Refunfuñó Hermione, evadiendo su responsabilidad.

-Pues parece que el tuyo es nulo.- Susurró Draco.

Hermione apretó los labios y cerró los ojos. Su expresión concentrada relajó poco a poco el seño fruncido de Draco, que se le acercó lentamente y la sujetó por la cintura.

La castaña abrió los ojos con sorpresa, más los volvió a cerrar cuando sintió el aliento del Slytherin en su cuello, mientras sus labios iban recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel.

-Draco… debemos salir de aquí…- Dijo con dificultad. Él la ignoró olímpicamente y acercó sus labios a los de la chica, rozándolos con suavidad.- Draco…

Malfoy se separó de ella cuando la tenía a punto de turrón, con las piernas de gelatina, las manos temblando, el corazón desbocado y los oídos punzantes por la adrenalina.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que irnos.- Dijo, arreglándose la ropa con una sonrisa socarrona.- Y deja de poner esa sonrisa bobalicona, Hermione.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos e hizo una mueca tan graciosa que Draco casi rompe a reír en su cara. Sintió la mano de Hermione aferrarse a su brazo y volteó con brusquedad premeditada, atacando sin piedad los labios de la chica, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura y pegándola a la pared fría y musgosa de las mazmorras.

La castaña se aferró a los hombros del rubio, decidida a no dejarse vencer en esa tácita guerra. Le clavaba las uñas en los hombros y él respondía mordiendo sus labios. Siguieron así durante varios minutos, hasta que la inminente falta de aire les hizo separarse.

Draco la miró con suficiencia y levantó una ceja. Hermione le miró desafiante y se mordió el labio inferior. Y de repente, sonrió con dulzura inusitada.

Por que sabía que haber tomado el camino equivocado había valido la pena, tan solo por ver esa ceja levantada y esos ojos plata mirándola con afecto y arrogancia. Y agradeció a Merlín por su nulo _sentido de la orientación._

* * *

_Konnichiwa!!! Jeje, muchas gracias por sus reviews. Tengo 5 minutos, así que actualizaré rápido. Ok, ok.... solo 2 sentidos más! Mención honorífica: **alastor82, H. BSnape (Tu nick no aparece si lo pongo todo junto ) , Pauni (alias hp-black), FatiPotter (No mueras!), lucero08.** Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo._

_Bueno, me voy, por que tengo muy poco tiempo. Espero que nos veamos pronto. Otra cosa, casi se me olvida: **¡¡¡****FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!** Espero que se la pasen genial y que tengan mucho éxito este nuevo año._

_Ja ne!_


	9. Sentido del Humor

**Disclaimer.- **No, no soy rubia y no tengo millones en el banco. Por lo tanto, los personajes no son míos y no pretendo lucrar con ellos.

* * *

**Tabla Sentidos**

**Capítulo 9**

**Sentido del Humor**

-¡Vamos, Hermione!- La voz de Ron de verdad que la sacaba de sus casillas en ciertas ocasiones.- ¡No me puedes negar que fue divertido!

Hermione detuvo su paso con brusquedad y volteó a ver al pelirrojo lentamente.

-¿Divertido? ¿Divertido, dices?- Su voz temblaba.- Para tu información: ¡No, no fue divertido! ¡Y ahora la que tiene que pagar los platos rotos soy yo!

-Te recuerdo nosotros también estamos castigados.- Refutó Ron, mientras señalaba a Harry, que le mandó una mirada de advertencia para que no lo metiera en eso.

-Y de paso eliminaron los cincuenta puntos que había ganado en clase de Astronomía, ¿no? Ustedes se merecen el castigo, no yo.- Contestó ella, acercándose a su amigo peligrosamente.- Ustedes atacaron a Malfoy, no yo. Fue una estupidez. ¡Mira que convertirlo en hurón frente a McGonagall!

El chico se cruzó de brazos, obstinadamente, pensando otra cosa para replicar.

-Él se lo buscó.- Dijo finalmente, como si eso zanjara la conversación.

-¿Y por que me meten a mí en sus peleas?- Bufó Hermione, dándole la espalda y alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

Los dos chicos se miraron y la siguieron a una distancia prudencial.

-Hermione no tiene sentido del humor…- Se quejó Ron, mirando con abatimiento al techo y cruzando los brazos detrás de su cabeza, mientras Harry solo rodaba los ojos con exasperación.

* * *

Hermione frunció el entrecejo al ver la cantidad de polvo que había en las vitrinas de trofeos. Limpiar nunca había sido un problema, pero limpiar vitrinas de ese tamaño estaba por convertirse en uno.

-Y las quiero sin una mota de polvo, señor Malfoy, señorita Granger.

-Si, profesora McGonagall.- La voz de Hermione fue la única que se escuchó, mientras que Draco solo frunció en entrecejo y bufó.

La mujer le miró con desaprobación y desapareció por la puerta. Hermione suspiró resignada y empezó a sacudir el estante con un pequeño trapo. Después de unos minutos, volteó a ver al Slytherin, sorprendida de la falta de comentarios insidiosos.

-Muévete, Malfoy. No pienso quedarme aquí toda la noche.- Le instó Hermione, al ver que no hacía nada más que observarla limpiar.

La castaña estaba subida en un banquillo, con una mano en las caderas y la otra recargada en la estantería. Al ver que Malfoy no respondía, siguió su mirada, extrañada. De un momento a otro, toda la sangre de su cuerpo llegó a su cara, al ver que el objeto del embelesamiento del rubio eran sus propias piernas.

-¡¿Qué estas mirando, maldito depravado?!- Gritó, bajándose del banco de un salto y alisándose la falda.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Draco ya la tenía acorralada entre la pared y sus brazos, cortando cualquier intento de escape.

-¿Qué… qué haces?- Tartamudeó, incapaz de pensar en algo más razonable.

-Un capricho.- Susurró él, con voz ronca, antes de juntar suavemente sus labios con los suyos.

Instintivamente, Hermione cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, soltando el sucio trapo que tenía en las manos y llevándolas a la nuca de Malfoy. Una imagen pasó por su cabeza, deteniéndola un segundo. _Harry y Ron, abriendo la puerta sorpresivamente y con las mandíbulas desencajadas._ Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír en los pliegues del beso, pensando que sería una buena broma mostrarles lo que hacía en esos momentos.

Una pequeña y minúscula broma, pero broma al fin. Por que ese cosquilleo en el estomago era la emoción de lo prohibido, la diversión de la venganza. ¿Verdad?

No le dio muchas vueltas y se aferró más al cuerpo de Draco. _Si, sería una buena broma…_ Y ya verían si Hermione Granger tenía o no sentido del humor.

* * *

_Hola! Uf, de rápido, por que lamentablemente, se acabaron las vacaciones en el trabajo y tengo que irme en 5 minutos. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡No puedo creerlo, ya pasamos los 50, casi los 60! Agradecimientos a: **Alastor82, Sara75, FatiPotter, hp-black, Yune-o, H. BSnape, Aiskel, Abril, Edna, luna-maga, lucero08** ¡Las quiero!_

_Ok, ¡nos vemos luego! Espero que les guste, por que ya solo queda 1 capitulo: **Sexto Sentido**_


	10. Sexto Sentido

**Disclaimer.- **Por más que lo desee, los personajes pertenecen a cierta rubia millonaria y yo solo juego un rato con ellos.

**Dedicatoria.- **A tí, que estas leyendo ésto, si llegaste hasta el finaal de este loco viaje literario.

**Recomendación musical.- **Goodbye, my lover - James Blunt ( www. youtube. com /watch?v=i2I0UHcrWoo )

* * *

**Tabla Sentidos**

**Capítulo 10**

**Sexto Sentido**

Hermione saltaba y giraba tratando de esquivar las maldiciones que volaban en todas direcciones. El castillo de Hogwarts era un verdadero caos. Pudo divisar por un momento a Tonks y a la Señora Weasley luchando fieramente contra tres mortífagos enmascarados, mientras que Ginny y Luna se debatían con otros dos.

Una maldición dorada le rozó la oreja, volviéndola a la realidad. Estaba en una batalla, debía defender su integridad y la de su escuela. Pero sus ojos no dejaban de buscar cualquier signo de cabello platinado entre la multitud que luchaba.

-Mierda…- Susurró cuando lo localizó, subiendo las escaleras de la torre de Astronomía. Corrió hasta ahí, esquivando más hechizos, pero cuando lo logró, él ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

Incluso sin intentarlo, sabía que no podía ir con él. No era solo por la barrera que estaba segura que había puesto. Era por _él._

Sus ojos se aguadaron, pero contuvo las lágrimas con un movimiento brusco. Ya tendría tiempo de llorar. Ahora no era tiempo para chiquilladas.

* * *

-¡Ya está!

La voz de Snape la sobresaltó. Siguió la voz, ignorando las advertencias de sus compañeros que trataban de detenerla. Se detuvo cuando sintió a Harry correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia los jardines, detrás del antiguo profesor de pociones, pasándola sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Se asomó por la puerta e inmediatamente lo vio, corriendo delante de su padrino. Con sus gestos fríos curvados en una mezcla de alivio y preocupación. Los jardines eran enormes, pero él no volteaba hacia atrás.

_Porque simplemente no había nada importante atrás._

Hermione sintió su mundo venirse abajo ante ésta fatídica verdad. Ella lo sabía. Su _sexto sentido_ le había avisado desde el primer roce. Le había avisado del peligro y ella lo había ignorado. Pero su sub-consciente se lo repetía diariamente antes de encontrarlo en el rincón oculto donde hubieran quedado de verse. Se lo repetía después de cada beso, después de cada caricia, después de cada mañana despertando en su cama.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su cerebro lo había entendido, pero su corazón no. Y se dio cuenta de que su _sexto sentido_ del que tanto se enorgullecía había quedado relegado a nada junto a Malfoy.

Unos instantes después, subió la mirada y su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al chocar sus ojos chocolate con otros ojos plata en la distancia. Él la observaba sin parpadear, como una tiesa estatua de mármol blanco adornando los jardines.

Veía los puntos azulados en sus ojos, los labios finos, la nariz respingada y las ojeras amoratadas que adornaban su rostro. Veía claramente los detalles, como si hubiera estado a tres metros en lugar de a trescientos. O tal vez era solo que los había visto tantas veces que lo hubiera podido reconocer al otro lado del mundo.

No lo sabía, y, en ese momento, no importaba. Solo importaba el que, al ver esos ojos grises recorrerla entera causándole un escalofrío que solo él podía causar, supo que su _sexto sentido_ no había sido relegado a nada, sino que, por primera vez, simplemente se había equivocado. Por que él _**sí **_había dejado algo importante atrás. _La había dejado a __**ella**__._

Y cuando él desapareció en la distancia, entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, supo que soñaría durante mucho tiempo con esos ojos grises y esa piel pálida. Y no haría demasiado por evitarlo.

Su _sexto sentido_ le anunció que todo iba a terminar bien. Para ambos.

Y mientras suspiraba y miraba las llamas de la cabaña de Hagrid alumbrar quedamente el pasto mojado de rocío, Hermione Granger soltó una sonrisa pura al mismo tiempo que una gota salina bajaba por su mejilla.

_Por que a pesar de todo, __**ella tenía fe**__._

* * *

_Hola! Uff... llegamos al fin de este conjunto de viñetas-casi-drabbles. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, incluyendo los del capi anterior: **hp-black, H. BSnape, Yune-o, beautifly92, Sara75, Abril **y **FatiPotter **(¡Me acaba de llegar tu RR!); los que tienen a _"Entre oro y plata" _en sus favoritos, en alertas y también a los que pasaron discretamente, pero pasaron. **MUCHAS GRACIAS.**_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Si, lo sé. No quedaron juntos. La verdad es que en éste FF quería apegarme al cannon lo más posible, y con el sexto sentido tenía dos ideas: O Narcisa Malfoy sospechando o ésta. Al final, me ganó ésta._

_Espero con ánsias sus reviews para ver cómo les pareció éste final, o lo que sea. **¿Cuál fue el capítulo que más les gustó?** En lo personal, el sentido del tacto, por que fue lo más cannon que he escrito, y yo adoro al Draco cannon._

_Otra cosa: Voy a comenzar la **T****abla ****Tenebrosa**. Igual, será Draco/Hermione, y la publicaré en cuanto me acepten el claim. Es también algo corta, solo 13 palabras, pero me encantó. Espero verlos por ahí también. Bueno, los dejo antes de que las notas sean más largas que el fic en sí._

_Ja ne!_


End file.
